Blind
by chocolatgirls
Summary: HATIKU HANCUR , HATIKU SAKIT, LUKA DIHATIKU SUDAH TIDAK MERASAKAN PERIHNYA LAGI KARENA BEGITU BANYAK LUKA YANG TERTANAM KYU -My First Song Fic- KYUMIN


**BLIND**

Cast :  
CHO KYUHYUN  
LEE SUNGMIN

RATED : T

GENRE : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

WARNING : YAOI !

Lagi – lagi saya buat angst fanfic. Gak tau kenapa feelnya lebih dapet XD  
Kali ini saya bawa KYUMIN COUPLE buat SONG FIC pertama saya  
FanFic ini saya buat sesuai inspirasi saya ya, jadi maaf kalau gak sesuai dengan maksud lagunya hihihihi  
Hope you like it guys. ^^  
**  
**

**naege meoril gidaego mulkkeureomi baraboado moreujyo**  
**du pareul yeoreoboimyeo siwonhada malhamyeonseodo moreujyo**  
**tumyeonghan naijiman ni ape seoitjanha**  
**ne nuneun nal neomeo chyeodabol ppuniya**  
Meskipun kau bersandar dan melihat nanar ke arahku  
kau tak akan tahu  
Kurentangkan tanganku dan berkata betapa sejuk udaranya  
tapi kau tetap tak akan tahu  
Aku berdiri dihadapanmu tapi aku tak terlihat  
dan matamu melihat menembusku

Namja berbibir plum itu kini tengah menekan angka- angka yang menjadi password salah satu kamar apartemen yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Angka 1123 itulah angka rahasia dari kamar apartemen kekasihnya. 1123? Tanpa perlu diberitahu, sepertinya kalian tahu gabungan angka apa itu.

TIIIT  
KLEK

Ketika pintu apartemen terbuka, Namja bermarga Lee itu menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Setiap hari jika dirinya mengunjungi tempat tinggal sederhana ini yang dilengkapi dengan peralatan-peralatan mewah pasti di ruang tengah tercecer surat-surat penting ataupun tidak penting bagi kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat. Suasana yang sepi dan sunyi membuat langkah kakinya terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang sedikit berantakan. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan melihat sang pemilik masih memejamkan matanya dan mungkin saja masih berada di dalam berjalan kearah meja kecil dan menggantikan bunga yang sedikit layu itu dengan bunga krisan putih yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Mengganti bunga divas bening itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang lee sungmin ketika dirinya setiap pagi membangunkan kyuhyun

"Kyu bangunlah, ini sudah pagi" Namja pemilik bibir plum itu mengusap lembut kepala sang kekasih yang perlahan tersadar dari tidurnya. Saat sungmin akan mencium pipi kyuhyun, kyuhyun dengan sengaja mengarahkan wajahnya kearah lain apalagi kalau bukan untuk menghindari morning kiss dari sungmin.

"Sekarang sudah jam 6. Jam 7.30 kau ada rapat dengan klienmu kan?"

Sungmin yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun tadi langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuka korden berwarna putih yang senada dengan warna tembok kamar tidur kyuhyun. Perlahan membuka jendela dan tersenyum pada dunia yang menyambutnya dengan udara yang sejuk

"Kyu apa kau rasakan udara sejuknya? Kemarilah"

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan sungmin pelan ketika sungmin akan mengajaknya untuk merasakan sejuknya udara pagi. Wajah sungmin yang bingung akan kelakuan dirinya membuat kyuhyun sedikit berdecak kesal

"Lebih baik aku mandi. Lain kali saja aku menikmatinya"

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan sosok sungmin yang masih mematung ditempatnya. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamarnya untuk mandi, kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap sungmin nanar

"Sebaiknya tutup kembali jendelanya ming"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Apa Sungmin pernah berbuat salah pada kyuhyun? Kenapa sejak 3 bulan yang lalu sikap Kyuhyun berubah drastis padanya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang mencintainya

**Dan hanbeonman hanbeonman nal chajabwa jebal**  
**heuneukkimyeon deouk heuneukkilsurok  
tumyeonghaejyeoman ganeunde**  
**jugeulmankeum ganjeolhan nae gidoui kkeute  
nae pume gajil su itge ojik neomani chajajundamyeon**  
Sekali saja, cukup sekali saja, tolong lihat aku  
semakin terasa, semakin kau merasakannya  
Aku semakin dan semakin tak terlihat  
Di akhir doa akan harapanku  
"kalau saja kau bisa menemukanku"  
dan aku bisa memilikimu

Tak ada sepatah katapun dari kedua namja yang kini tengah menikmati makan malamnya di apartemen Kyuhyun. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu pada piring yang masih terisi oleh menu makan malam mereka. Sesekali sungmin menatap kyuhyun yang masih menikmati makanannya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya menatap nasinya dan sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa klienmu mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu?"

Akhirnya Sungmin yang memulai percakapannya dahulu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, suasana canggung tadi membuatnya seperti sedang berhadapan dengan orang lain, bukan kyuhyun yang dikenalnya

"Ya, dia mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaanku"

"Baguslah" Sungmin tersenyum pada kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman yang sangat kecil atau bisa dibilang itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa besok kau ada acara?"

"Tidak"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar. Kau mau?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Karena setelah sungmin mengajukan ajakan perginya, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri sembari membawa piring yang telah kosong ke dapur. Sungmin mengikuti langkah kyuhyun dari belakang saat namja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu berjalan kearah kamarnya

"Tunggu Kyu" Sungmin menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dan menahannya "Kau ini kenapa?"

Kyuhyun dengan malas membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap sungmin dalam "Aku tidak apa-apa ming. Aku hanya lelah"

"Kau bohong!"

"Lee Sungmin tolong jangan memulai pertengkaran denganku. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat"

"Tolong lihat aku Kyu" Ucap sungmin dengan lirih, sangat lirih "Aku daritadi berbicara dengamu, tapi apa? Aku merasa kau tidak menganggap diriku ada disini"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan air matanya yang akan siap terjatuh. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis. Dia namja yang kuat. Luka dihatinya baru tergores sangat kecil, kecil sekali. Air mata tidak akan mampu menyembuhkan luka dihatinya yang dapat menyembuhkan hanya namja yang sedang dihadapannya sekarang

"Tolong lepaskan tanganmu. Aku ingin istirahat. Jika kau mau pulang, pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan"

Sungmin melepaskan tangan kyuhyun yang berada pada genggamannya. Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di kening Sungmin.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar milik kyuhyun tertutup agak keras, mungkin karena terlalu keras mendorong atau memang sengaja?

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut manis Sungmin. Nama kekasihnya, nama orang yang paling dicintainya "Diriku ini apa bagi dirimu?"

**huippuyeon gyeoulseorie naemaeumeul geuryeoboado moreujyo**  
**heutppurin bitbangul moa nunmuldaesin heullyeoboado moreujyo**  
**chagaun naijiman neol hyanghae heureujanha**  
**nemonan nal hangsang wonmanghal ppuniya  
**Dikabut musim dingin  
Kucoba untuk menggambarkan hatiku tapi kau tak tahu  
Aku mengumpulkan tetasan air hujan dan meneteskannya lagi sebagai air mata  
tapi kau tak akan tahu  
Aku kedinginan namun tetap terus bersamamu  
Aku membenci diriku sendiri karna terus menjadi orang seperti ini

Setelah kejadian yang telah terjadi tempo hari, sungmin tetap mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Membangunkannya dan tidak lupa mengganti bunga yang mulai layu itu dengan bunga yang baru dibelinya.

Tapi hari ini ada sedikit yang berbeda, Sungmin masih tetap membiarkan Kyuhyun terlelap dengan pulasnya. Hari ini hari minggu kan? Beri sedikit waktu untuk kekasihnya beristirahat lebih lama. Sungmin menatap pemandangan pagi dengan sedikit kecewa. Awan putih kini tergantikan oleh awan hitam yang ditemani oleh kabut dingin. Tak ada sedikitpun sinar matahari yang menyinari pagi ini tapi ribuan air jatuh membasahi kota Seoul.

Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat kyuhyun tertidur. Direbahkan tubuhnya disamping kekasihnya. Posisi kyuhyun yang tertidur membelakangi sungmin memudahkan sungmin memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang

"Kyu, disini" Sungmin memegang dadanya dengan pelan meskipun Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang sungmin lakukan "Disini butuh kehangatan hatimu kyu. Hatiku sudah seperti kabut dingin yang haus akan kehangatan" terdiam dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh kyuhyun  
"Kabut dingin dihatiku sebentar lagi akan menjadi tetesan air hujan seperti diluar sekarang. Tapi tetesan air hujan dihatiku akan terjatuh melalui air mataku"

Tangan yang sebelumnya memeluk hangat kyuhyun kini mendekap bibirnya sendiri menahan isak tangisnya. Tapi getaran tubuh sungmin membuat orang yang dianggapnya tertidur itu membalikan badannya dan kini dirinyalah yang memeluk tubuh rapuh itu  
"Menangislah. Biar suara hujan menutupi isak tangismu"

Sungmin mencengkram baju kyuhyun, meluapkan rasa perih hatinya yang semakin lama semakin sakit. Sang kekasih berkali-kali mencium ujung rambut sungmin untuk menenangkan diri sungmin. Kyuhyun mendengar semua apa isi hati sungmin, ia tidak tertidur tetapi hanya pura-pura tertidur dan lihat, hasilnya dia dapat. Dia mendengar bagaimana Sungmin menahan sakit hatinya tapi namja bernama cho kyuhyun tahu, lebih baik dia segera mengakhiri cerita yang begitu rumit ini

**geumiga beigo naesimjangi da kkaejigo  
geochilge nari seon kkeute**  
**jogakjogak buseojin geuttaen nal boge doeltende**  
Hatiku retak, patah, dan hancur  
di akhir hari yang sulit ini  
saat aku hancur berkeping-keping,  
akhirnya kau akan dapat melihatku

Jam dinding berjalan detik demi detik yang tak lelahnya membunyikan suara kecil dikeheningan sungmin yang menunggu kyuhyun. Jarum panjang sudah berada tepat diangka 10 dan jarum pendek berada pada angka 6. Lagi-lagi seorang cho kyuhyun tidak menepati janjinya, sungmin sudah menunggunya lebih dari 3 jam. Merasa bosan dilangkahkan kakinya ke kamar dimana tempat paling disenangi oleh kyuhyun.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ketika dilihatnya sebuah kotak music kecil yang terletak diatas tempat tidur kyuhyun. Rasa penasaran membuat Sungmin mengambil benda itu dan membukanya pelan Ketika tutup kotak itu terbuka lantunan music terdengar dengan jelas. Sekilas bayangan lama muncul diotaknya.

"Kyuhyun masih menyimpannya?"

Kotak music yang tengah melantunkan suara itu adalah hadiah sungmin untuk kyuhyun ketika mereka merayakan ulang tahun kyuhyun yang ke 21. Hadiah ini sudah sangat lama, tapi dia masih menyimpannya?

Suara yang berasal dari kotak music tidak menyadarkan sungmin jika sosok Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin yang tengah terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan focus pada kotak music ah lebih tepatnya hadiah dari sungmin untuknya

"Sungmin"

Sungmin membalikan badannya ketika orang yang tengah ditunggunya kini memanggil namanya. Sungmin tersenyum dan menyuruh kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya tapi kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya, tak ada gerakan sedikit pun dari tubuhnya

"Ming, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita"

PRANGGGGGG

Sungmin menatap pecahan kotak music yang baru saja dijatuhkan oleh dirinya. Apa? Apa yang dikatakan oleh Cho Kyuhyun? Mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah dijalin selama kurang lebih 4 tahun? Kisah cinta yang sudah diwarnai oleh romantisme kehidupan, kesedihan, kebahagiaan tapi kini berakhir dengan kesakitan hati?

"Kenapa?" Hanya kata 'kenapa' yang menjadi jawaban Sungmin atas pernyataan kyuhyun tentang hubungan mereka

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi"

BRUG

Tubuh sungmin terjatuh dari tempat dimana ia duduk sebelumnya. Lantai yang dingin dirasakan oleh tangannya sebagai penompang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh untuk seluruhnya. Tangan sungmin mencengkram lantai datar yang seakan-akan ada sebuah benda yang ingin dilampiaskan sebagai emosi hatinya.

"Itukah alasanmu juga kenapa kau selama 3 bulain ini berubah hmm?"

"Ya"

Sungmin tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban yang barusan dilontarkan oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya dua huruf tapi itu membuat hatinya menangis meraung-raung. Mata hitam itu tidak lepas dari pecahan kotak music yang masih terdengar suara meskipun sangat kecil dan tidak jelas

"Ming, kau baik – baik saja?" Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir menatap Sungmin yang terdiam. Hanya nafas yang dikeluarkannya yang terdengar

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja Kyu" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar dan matanya kini bertemu dengan kyuhyun meski posisi sungmin dan kyuhyun masih sama seperti sebelumnya "HATIKU HANCUR , HATIKU SAKIT, LUKA DIHATIKU SUDAH TIDAK MERASAKAN PERIHNYA LAGI KARENA BEGITU BANYAK LUKA YANG TERTANAM KYU ! ARGGGHHHHH" Sungmin membuang pecahan kotak music itu kesembarangan arah dan berteriak keras. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyaksikan sungmin seperti ini, menangis karena dirinya

"Ming, maafkan aku" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sungmin dengan sangat amat kuat karena sungmin mencoba berontak dari pelukannya. Lengan kyuhyun yang memeluk sungmin kini basah karena air mata sungmin yang terjatuh dengan deras

"Lepas-lepaskan kyu hiks hiks jebal hiks"

"LEPASKAN KYU ! ARGGHHHHHH hiks hiks"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Sungmin tetap berontak dalam pelukan kyuhyun dan menangis. Malam indah ini sangat menyakitkan bagi dirinya dan sungmin. Biarkan bintang malam dan sang rembulan menyaksikan perpisahan mereka. Biarkan angin malam yang menerpa tubuh mereka menjadi saksi atas kehancuran hati masing-masing

_'Maafkan aku Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau begitu hancur'  
_

**an boini ireoke neol saranghajanha**  
**hanguseoge nameun neoui jimundo jidokhi arosaeginchae  
jugeulmankeum kkamake meongdeun gaseumsogeul kkeonae da boyeojwonneunde**  
**geujeo changbakki chilheukgatdan neo**  
kau tidak bisa melihatnya sehingga aku mencintaimu seperti ini  
bahkan tanda jarimu di sudut itu  
aku mengukirnya dalam hatiku  
Hatiku yang menghitam dan terluka ini  
Kukeluarkan untuk kuperlihatkan padamu  
tapi kau hanya berkata di luar "gelap sekali"

Sepuluh tangkai bunga krisan yang tengah layu itu diambilnya dan digantikan dengan sepuluh tangkai bunga krisan yang baerwarna putih, seputih awan dilangit.  
Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan sungmin yang sedaritadi mengatur ruangan yang paling sangat disukai, kamarnya.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir" Sungmin tersenyum meskipun matanya sibuk melihat bunga krisan yang sedang diatur oleh tangannya "Ini adalah bunga krisan terakhir yang kuberikan untukmu"

Kyuhun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan sungmin, membuat pemilik tangan itu berhenti merangkai bunganya. Sungmin menatap kyuhyun dan tersenyum kecil. Kyuhyun hanya menatap balik sungmin dengan ekspressi tak bisa dibaca. Sedih? Senang? Atau apa? Sungmin tidak dapat menebaknya. Sangat sulit untuk menentukan jawaban yang pas dari ekspressi kyuhyun

"Lihat, dasimu tidak terpasang dengan benar" Sungmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman kyuhyun dan merapikan dasi MANTAN KEKASIHNYA.

"Ming"

"Sssstt" Sungmin menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir tebal kyuhyun. Kali ini biarkan dia yang berbicara, biarkan hatinya yang masih basah dengan luka diperlihatkan pada kyuhyun

"Cho Kyuhyun, nama itu sudah terukir di hatiku. Dia telah mengajarkanku bagaimana cara mencintai orang dengan tulus, penuh kasih dan cinta. Begitu banyak kenangan yang kubuat bersamanya, dan tak semudah itu aku menghapus kenangan yang telah terjadi. Biarkan aku menyimpan kenangan itu selamanya Dan juga biarkan namanya yang terukir dihatiku. Bolehkah?"

Kyuhyun membingkai wajah sungmin, mengelus halus pipi namja yang sedang dihadapannya "Tentu saja ming. Kau boleh melakukannya"

CHUP~

Sebuah kecupan manis yang tak diduga oleh Sungmin membuatnya semakin tidak rela meninggalkan sosok cho kyuhyun. Tapi apa daya, cinta untuk dirinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Mulai detik ini dia harus bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya Lee Sungmin"

**an boini geujeo changbakki chilheukgatdan neo**  
**hayeomeobsi geujeo changbakngman baraboneun neo  
**kau tidak bisa melihatnya sehingga hanya berkata di luar "gelap sekali"  
dan kau terus menerus memandangi luar jendela

Namja itu terus menatap bunga krisan yang sudah sangat-sangat layu. Jika setiap pagi dia membuka mata, bunga itu pasti sudah terganti dengan yang baru tapi kini tidak lagi, Bunga itu sudah sangat layu, sedikit saja kelopaknya tersentuh pasti akan patah

"_**Kyu apa kau rasakan udara sejuknya? Kemarilah"  
**_

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ketika ucapan sungmin tiba-tiba muncul ditengah pikirannya yang kacau. Hari itu, hari dimana sungmin mengatakan isi hatinya pada kyuhyun sebelum dirinya akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari hidup Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka jendela kamarnya dan langsung saja bintang-bintang terlihat dilangit. Sedikit angin malam berhembus menerpa rambut hitam lekat itu

"Kau benar sungmin, udara disini memang sejuk. Tidak peduli jika itu pagi atau malam jika merasakannya pasti menjadi suka"

"Tidak peduli jika itu pagi atau malam rasa cintaku padamu tetap sama. Tapi perlahan pagi itu tertutup ming. Hatiku kini hanya gelap dan gelap"

"Dan kegelapan itu menutupi rasa cintaku padamu"

"Aku rela melepaskanmu dengan orang lain daripada aku harus menyaksikanmu yang tersakiti Karena aku, aku yang sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi"

"Hatiku sudah gelap seperti awan hitam yang menggelapi dunia"

END

Song yang saya gunakan untuk FF ini adalah BLIND – TRAX ^^  
Kenapa saya milih lagu ini? Karena lyricnya yang dalem dan saya memang suka lagu ini hehehehehe

Thanks for Read And Riview


End file.
